red snow
by black moon-silver sun
Summary: new girl,new boys,new year,new places but the same old mikan.question is which one?dark or light?live or die?are they real or fake?the resulution?to never cry sequel to walk away
1. Chapter 1

**me:i hoped you read walk away before this**

**tobi:she does not own gakuen alice**

**me:why is a naruto character here?oh well -glomps tobi- mine!!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan's POV

snow...it's blank and boring just like my life,nothing is alive anymore,it's all gone...

normal POV

mikan was sitting in snow disgusted with the many men hitting on her so she summoned her sword

"oi bakas,if you don't know i'm an alice" mikan turned her sword into flames

"no wonder we are so attracted to you,we are alices too and to boot we are the 7DS(deadly sins)" the leader spoke

"hn?impossible.persona nii-san is one and he's not here,besides i am mikan sakura the old leader of the fallen princesses" mikan pointed to herself and smirked

"if your think your so tough then face us" a fat guy said

"your own fault if you die" mikan ran so fast she couldn't be seen and she cut off the fat guy's head "whimps" she muttered doing a back flip onto another guy's head

"oh yeah!" the guy was about to punch her but she grabbed his hand

"i'm disgusted" mikan broke his wrist and threw a needle at his heart insanly fast

"anyone else wanna die?" mikan raised an eyebrow

the boys ran away quickly but not as quick as mikan of course

time skip to night

"na naa na naa na na naa" mikan sang as she chopped veggies for dinner

_knock!knock!_

"comming!" mikan openned the door and in stepped persona

"so they found me?" mikan asked her brother

"well thanks to the imposters" persona said looking at his sister happily

"heh heh" mikan smiled(aaaaaah)

"i missed you mi-chan" the 2 siblings had tea time and talked about his stupid trainees(well it's true)

"ok to get to the chase we want you to come back and i want you to save aoi-chan"

"how many times does she get kidnap?" mikan stood up

"hmm once every 2 years i'm guessing..." mikan rolled her eyes at her brothers comment

"well do i get something out of this?" mikan raised her eyebrows

"you get to see your friends again" persona sipped his tea

"i guess i'll go back" mikan finished her tea(why you give up)

"ok then so start the rescue" persona handed mikan a map and she came back in 5 seconds with aoi

"ahhh!persona-sensei mikan is ghost is here" aoi was being a real...well faggot(-snickers-)

"ummm no i'm alive aoi-chan" mikan pinched herself

"see this is you when you were 10" persona pointed to aoi and mikan started to twitch

"okay then,well it's getting late so nii-san you sleep in the corner and aoi-chan can sleep in the guest room" mikan walked to her room

next day

"hey luna did you here about the new student?" nonoko asked her friend

"no,what's so important about her?" luna ate her special star breakfast

"she or he is a famous singer and has more alice power than all of the sensei's here,or that's the rumour going around anyways" anna said

"wow that's so cool!" luna exclaimed as the 3 put away their lunches

class

"natsume-kun i bet you can beat this new kid" luna said cuddling next to her boyfriend

"of course i can,baka" natsume playfully bonked the girl on the head

"i don't think beating her is possible" aoi walked in

"huh?aoi didn't someone kidnap you" natsume's mind was flying

"uh huh,but someone saved me" aoi sat down

"class we have a new student today" narumi walked into the class followed by mikan in a grey army jacket,a black lolita dress,a mini top hat and dollie shoes

"ohayo gozaimasu(good morning)..." mikan's face showed no emotion

"this is mikan sakura,she sings the songs in (prepare to face fake anime) love-chu forever,gundamXXX:arise,grip on your time,the animes" narumi explained

"ZO-"the class was interupted from it's shout

"i'm not dead,i used a replacement" mikan said creating a clone of herself

"now mikan since you've been gone some stuff has changed" narumi was sweating

"there's a new girl,she's hyuuga's girlfriend,the replacement for me in the princesses and also has the mind control alice" mikan said cutting her nails

"hm,so you knew everything" narumi was sweating way more npw

"yup and guess what,i don't give a damn" mikan said opening the window and sitting on it

"well then...i'm off" narumi danced out of the room

"hey miki long time no see..." the princesses gave a weak smile at mikan

"save it...you guys went soft,the soft can't survive against me and those who can't survive against me are what i call useless" mikan didn't bother looking at them

"how dare you call my friends weak" luna marched up to her and pushed her out the window but she just grew wings and flew up

"face it your weak,i bet you can't control persona nii-san" mikan glared at them and sat back down

"you couldn't contro-" luna was cut off by emi

"she's right,we went weak,by now we should be as strong as her but her alice strength is amazing and so are her other powers" emi said removing her glasses

"and i can kill you all right here if i have to" mikan summoned her sword and pointed it at luna

"ha!i dare you to take us princesses and natsume-kun on at the same time!like you can beat us" luna shouted

"i accept the dare" mikan said spreading her wings out and stepping into the air "all of you come to the front of the school after class" mikan smirked and flew away

"what have you done!?" ruka exclaimed

"huh?you wanted to help too ru-tan?" luna asked

"no but mikan will murder natsume" ruka was horrified

"ha,like she could" luna said "she probably just hates him for rejecting her" luna laughed

"well actually i had a crush on her..." natsume said

"what?" luna exclaimed

skip to fight

"hn you guys brought cheerleader" mikan looked around at everyone

"and all them think your gonna lose" luna got into a fighting stance

"whatever" mikan crossed her arms "exquip:galatin heart" mikan's outfit turned into a steal turtleneck dress and a lance

"i'll fight without an alice" mikan placed her earring on and dropped her lance

"your an idiot" luna said

"that's what you say" mikan dropped her arms and bent over

"she's using the cross X cross technique" shii(who is still me and btw her real name is shiiko naryu) whispered

"did she perfect it already?" anko whispered to shii

"i hope not" the princesses and natsume got into a fighting stance

okay i'm not gonna mention what happens cause the lunar octupus splits(very painful) is involved along with lots of blood ripping,disgusting cuts all caused by the one and only mikan sakura(i had some fighting in gym once and this kid jamie went against the school bully and the fight is exactly like this one only no alices)

"see what happens when you challenge the silver fox mikan sakura" mikan held luna's half dead body over her right shoulder and the princess's over her over and tomoyo carrried natsume's body

"i don't get it" kairii murmured

"get what" mikan walked to the hospital

"why you didn't just kill us" kairii answered

"one's heart can be tainted but not completly evil" mikan said throwing luna to one of the nurses and the princesses to a bed

"hn,your going soft too" shii smirked and mikan shot her a glare

"i suggest you shut up..." mikan walked out of the room

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**me:plze reveiw**


	2. an island and 2 friends

**me:go natsume!!!and never come back**

**mikan:aww can't i just kill him**

**me:you will soon enough(insert evil laugh here)**

_bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka_

it has been 2 months since mikan has came and only koko,aoi,persona and elemantry school students came near her

"ohayo minna-san,ohayo mikan-chan!" koko greated everyone

"ohayo koko" mikan waved slightly and openned her magazine

"oi yome,why does she only talk to you" a couple of boys were bullying koko

"hey can't we just all go for milkshakes" koko was sweatting

"oi,keep picking on koko your gonna feel a punishment much worse then what the 5 peasents plus hyuuga faced" mikan pointed to the empty seats(did i mention their still in the hospital)

"sorry cutie but we are the schools best students" (go rot in a pit ocs) one of the boys announced

"best...,hm you almost made me laugh" mikan started running making her seem invisible "to be the best you must be fast..." mikan stopped and carried up the whole class "strong" mikan placed the class down "well pretty much perfect" mikan showed off her 1000 percent test sheets

"now,even if you are the best you can never beat the ex leader of the fallen princesses,the silver fox,the red butterfly and most importantly mikan sakura" mikan stated walking to her seat

"yes ma'm" the boys gulped

"hope you got the point" koko skipped away (ha) and narutard came in

"class since it is almost time for spring we decided to have a spring party!the only problem is we don't have a place to hold it" narumi announced and mikan's hand shot up

"you may use my private island, jet, boat,submarine or virtual wonderland"(oh puh-leaze stop making us normals look bad) mikan said

"okay class who votes to use one of mikan's private things" everyone's hand shot up "great now who wants the boat?" narumi kept asking these questions until they all agreed on the island

"okay then,why don't we all go to the island tommorow to prepare for it,i'll go alert the princapal about this" narutard left

"ok i'm gonna go pack" mikan left for her home outside of the academy

to tommorow

everyone was packed and ready to go even the half dead ones(hehehe)

"get ready everyone" mikan warned as 20 jets flew in

"mikan-dono i'm sorry but they insisted in comming" a pilot told mikan

"don't worry about it, besides now i got something to do for the vacation" mikan sent the pilot away and 2 boys her age popped out of a jet

"MI-CHAN!!!" one shouted hugging mikan

author's corner

ichigo shirotaka

looks:blonde hair,baby face,blue eyes,tiny fangs

DOB:june 13

likes:mikan,gummies,orange juice,cute stuff

hates:lemons,cows,brown

alice:time manipulation,explosion

back to normal

"ohayo mi-mi" the other boy waved and hugged her

author's corner

riku asa

looks:wine red hair,black eyes,bandage head band

DOB:september 15

likes:mikan,curry rice,orange juice,kendo

hates:sweets,blue

alice:summoning,take over

back to normal

"ohayo ichi-kun,riku-tan" mikan greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek

hyuuga's POV

what!?she's kissing them!i will destroy them!!!!!or are they gonna kill me...mommy

normal

"ichi-kun please put the luggage in jet 13,riku-tan please escort these student to their jet" mikan instructed and the 2 started right away

plane number 8

"mi-mi why don't we have some kareoke for fun" riku layed his head on mikan's shoulder

"cause you sing like a raven" ichigo glared at riku who glared back

"guys stop fighting and i'll sing" the 2 instantly shutted their mouths

"good boys" mikan left her seat and headed to a stage

"minna-san we are here to have some fun so lets start with a kareoke contest" mikan announced in a happy voice no one has heard since she was 10

"HAI !!!" the male half were getting drunk on soda

"okay then i'll start!" music started

"Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume no naka de...

Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru  
Itsuka kimi ni todoku made  
Kizu darake no kaina de dakiyoseta kuchibiru no  
Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute

Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara  
Kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru  
Ai wo shinjite ii basho made

Itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
Mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no  
Kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai

Nee kimi wo dakishimete  
Atatamerareru naraba  
Donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume kara samete  
Kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
Dokomade yukou  
Ai no shijima wo te ni suru made

Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara  
Kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru  
Ai wo shinjite ii basho made

Dokomade yukeru  
Ai wo shinjite ii basho made  
Yoru no mukou futari dake de "

the song finished and cheers were all around the plane

"grrr i hate that girl" luna murmured

"oi luna i heard that" mikan said looking at luna "now we wouldn't want to go on a deadly mission to try and kill my mother and then hm i don't know get killed?" mikan gave her a sympathetic look

"no we wouldn't" natsume gave his girlfriend a she's-searious look

"yes i wouldn't" luna gritted her teeth and mikan smirked

_bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka_

**me:the song is tskuki no curse from loveless**

**mikan:now when you say you will soon enough does that mean your gonna kill him off?**

**me:haha don't be silly i'm not gonna reveal the plot**

**riku&ichigo:MIKAN!!!**

**me:please review and then run someone over**


	3. Chapter 3

**me:hey there...i guess some of you might be pissed that we replaced the princesses with 2 boys but look at it this way more pain .**

**mikan:who's worse you or your brother?**

**me:hmmm probably my hamster is the worse**

**me:by the way i have to say sorry to Fantisylover it was the 4th chapter that was funneh not the third -bows-**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

after hours of bad and very little good singing the group of planes all landed at a huge island shaped like a broken half of a heart and beside it was an arrow and beside that the other half of the heart,when everyone saw this they started to sweat (see the bad pun)

"hey mik- sakura-san" the princesses greeted mikan as they all left the plane

"i think your new leader feels neglected" mikan muttered walking to her friends or boyfriends(vote god damn it!)

"oh yeah we need to..." anko's voice trailed off and they walked over to luna who was flirting with her boyfriend

"hey luna" kairii and shii started

"yeah girls?i'm kinda busy" luna said

"your out of the group,mi- sakura was right,we need to be stronger and you just use this power for hair and boys" emi said quietly

"WHAT!?how dare you call me weak!" luna stepped closer to emi and almost sank her teeth into emi's skin when mikan stepped in and kicked luna back to her seat

"pathetic...just pathetic,needing tol use alice to make friends?have you ever thought about just making friends with the AAO?" mikan faced grimanced

"what are you talking about?your the one who's mother is incharge of it" luna smirked and mikan frowned

"you make me so sick.i dedicated my life to kill that woman and i did,but now i'd rather just kill you" mikan summoned her huge ass sword (love it)

"this is what you get for hurting my friends" mikan gave a quick swife and luna's body was cut in half and mikan's sword was blood stained,she quickly looked up at natsume(luna's boyfriend)

"your the worst one alive now" mikan glared at natsume

"hey sakura-san did you just call us your friends?" shii smirked "or shall i call you miki?"

"reflexes not me" mikan dissapeared in sakura petals (like chapter 2 of walk away)

mikan's room

"hey mi-chan welcome back" ichi and riku greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

"cute now stop that" mikan said glaring

"so what took so long" riku asked

"had a run in with the devil" mikan reached into a fridge and grabbed some soda

"hyuuga or the wicked witch of the west?" ichigo asked giggling

"both,only had time to kill one" mikan sipped her soda as she openned up the latest artical of her in ELLE girl magazine(she's a freakin star)

"awww,lets make the other suffer for a while" ichigo said

"of course i will,it's funner that way" mikan continued reading and riku chuckled

"your just gonna kill him in the end" riku layed down on mikan's lap

"yes,no,maybe so" mikan got up and left for her private recording room which was now everything proofed

recording room

"i'm gonna make you bend and break

say your prayers but let the good times roll

in case god doesn't show.." mikan's radio was booming at full volume

"aaaa...thank you fall out boy" mikan played drums along with it

"been looking foward to the future but my eyesight is goin bad..." mikan's voice trailed off and the song continued

"i really should quit these damn missions that kill me" mikan stabbed herself and stopped breathing for 3 minutes and started breathing again with blood dripping from her chest

"i wonder what will happen" mikan went out of the room and to the beach where everyone was getting ready for the party

beach

"hey mikan-chan mind he-" koko noticed the blood dripping "mm-mikan your bleeding!" koko screamed making everyone look at mikan's wound

"hn,so what it's just my heart" mikan said walking to a table where boys were molding cups,plates and silver wear from silver

"these should be gold" mikan said coldy

"like we could afford it" one of the boys spoke in the same voice

"baka" mikan snapped turning everything into gold

"i'm an idol if you haven't notice,besides i got alice" mikan walked away to her room

"the girls kinda creepy" youichi walked in "who is she?" he looked at hotaru

"mikan sakura of class A-2" hotaru went back to blackmailing(wtf is wrong with chu)

"so she's alive" youichi walked away grinning evilly

"yes i'm alive" mikan said behind youichi who almost fainted

"don't even think about it you-chan" mikan showed no emotion

"what do you think i was going to do?" youichi asked

"you were gonna get me to kill luna by dying my hair green,pink and red and get everyone to tell me luna did it,but sadly i already sent her to her grave" mikan pointed to the bench where natsume sat beside a dead body

"wow that was quick" youichi walked to the bench quickly and mikan chuckled

"heh well might as well grant some other wishes" mikan pointed her fingers caussing all the decorations to go up,she pointed to the tables and white table clothes covered them,she pointed to the dishes and they all went on the tables,she then created a huge stage and a cart full of different outfits

"everyone choose the clothes you want and get ready for the festival,it will be held at midnight" mikan announced and created a huge glass flower in the miday that wasn't in bloom

"GO OR I KILL YOU" mikan's screamed holding up her sword and everyone left in a rush

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:hey i know this is slow but the next chapter is okay i guess**

**mikan:baka youjo**

**me:isn't that natsume's line?oh well see you next time**


	4. festival starts now

**me:lets just get started**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

it was midnight and the whole academy was on the beach waiting for mikan's announcement

"ohayo minna-san" mikan said into the microphone "before we begin this amazing festival i would like you all to watch this short clip" mikan smirked and turned on a tv screen behind her

on the tv

"singing in the tub!!singing in my tub or atleast my sister's!" persona sang off tone(mwahahahahaha) as he took a bubble bath

"good morning mr.ducky would you like to come with me to the spring dance?" persona was playing with a rubber duck

"no mr.persona i would much rather stay with ms.turtle" persona said in a squeaky voice

"oh!that's okay,would you like to here me sing first?" persona asked in his normal voice

"uhh mr.persona,hahaha,it's time to go" mikan said from outside of the room

FIN

real world

everyone was laghing their asses off even jinno

"that my fellow alices was persona-sensei or as i call him **mr.persona" **mikan said shining a light on her brother persona

"oh my mother fucking god"natsume couldn't believe what he saw (you probably can't either viewers)

"mikan!you were filming" persona was embarassed so much he fainted after that sentence

"well everyone now that persona nii-chan is done with that lets start this festival" mikan snapped her fingers and the glass flower bloomed into a beautiful rose as sakura petals that had be scattered on the ground came up in the air and fell down creating an amazing atmesphere

everyone was talking,dancing,eatting,well in short they were having a great time

"spring is so boring" mikan muttered walking away from the party

"you didn't hate it before" the princesses appeared out of no where

"Tch,i hope your not gonna start picking a fight,it be such a waste of time to kill 4 more in one day" mikan turned her back on them and continued to walk

"we want to train together...you know like the good old days" kairii spoke quietly

"you think you can keep up" mikan turned around and smirked

"i bet you a 1000 rabbits" shii ran and tryed to kick mikan who jumped back

"reminds me of when we first started" mikan got into a fighting pose

_flashback_

_"mikan-chan get ready!" a 10 year old shouted_

_"hai!hai!" mikan placed her hands in her pocket_

_"kyaaaaaa!" the 10 year old tryed to kick mikan but she jumped back_

_"too slow shii-chan or should i call you second place?" mikan giggled_

_"hey that's not funny!" shii puffed her cheeks_

_end flashback_

"glad you still remember" shii said trying to land a fist on mikan

"guys what about us" the other girls started to attack and soon they were all winded

"heh heh,see you guy's later i got a meeting to go to soon" mikan walked away

where mikan went

"you seem to be going soft,mi-mi" riku said

"you feel like dieing don't you?" mikan held up her sword

"mi-chan don't kill him,i still haven't robbed him yet" ichigo whined

"ichigo what the hell is wrong with you" mikan shook her head

"just because i looke innocent doesn't mean i am" ichigo said all smiley

"you guys are imature" riku stated

"your the one who wears pony boxers" mikan pointed out

"and you also crossdress" ichigo added

"that's suppose to be a secret" riku was red with embarrassment and anger

"ru-chan is so silly" ichigo went back to his cute little self and they all walked back to the party

"hey ri-tan,ichi-kun lets give them a wake up call from this slow dancing" mikan looked behind her

"great idea..." riku murmured and mikan snapped her fingers turning their formal clothes into punk rock outfits

"what number mi-chan?" ichigo raised his eyebrow

"four" mikan walked up to the stage

"ohayo minna-san,sorry to interupt but i'm gonna kick this party up a notch" mikan announced as riku picked up a bass and ichigo sat down at the drums

the music started and the student's were wondering what was going on and then mikan started singing

"kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai

muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail

watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai noni  
subete wa God knows...

anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru

dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless.." the song ended and everyone was cheering for mikan

"arigato alice academy,you'e been a great audience!" riku screamed into the microphone

"now enjoy the party and good night" mikan announced leaving the stage

natsume wasn't cheering in the end though he was pissed at what happend to his girlfriend and he was fighting himself to choose between his first love and his first girlfriend(i really should hae killed him off at the start)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:the plot is complicated...**

**mikan:are you making this up as you go along**

**me:maybe...**

**mikan:baka,any who you all review or meet hell's,hell's,hell's,hell's,hell's kitchen**


	5. Chapter 5

**me:so bored**

**mikan:then stop writing fanfics**

**me:no thanx -death glare-**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

it's been awhile since the festival and everyone was talking about mikan's singing and how they wanted cds from her band SPADES to come out into central town

"ohayo minna-san!" narumi walked into the room

"ok what event is comming up" mikan was eatting pocky

"benifit consert for central town" narumi clapped his hands

"mi-chan why don't we perform,if we can get enough money ELLE magazine to be published here" ichigo whispered

"not a bad idea ichigo" narumi popped up between ichigo and mikan

"minna-san SPADES will be having a benefit concert for central town tommorow!" narumi announced

"why don't we count this for 80 percent of their grade" natsume suggested

"what a great idea!" narumi said and riku looked at natsume

"well then why don't we have hyuuga open for us" riku's lip twitched

"AN EVEN BETTER IDEA!" narumi announced happily

"this will be interesting" mikan muttered under her breath

tommorow(you knew i would do that)

everyone was paying hotaru money to watch SPADES perform and they were also excited to watch the kuro neko peform

"ohayo minna-san please welcome the openning act!" narumi announced as the curtained raised up revealing natsume in a buttoned half black half white parka and steel toe boots

"Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata o  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita

Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
Wasure wa shinai to chikatta

Oreta tsubasa o habatakase  
Subete o keshite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari o mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made

you told me  
live as if you were to die tomorrow  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
breathe as if you were to live forever

Furueru yubi de akai namida o nazotta  
I had nothing to lose, nothing truth  
Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku

Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
Nukumori dake o nokoshite

Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no boku wa iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuzuku tatakai ni  
Kono mi o subete sasageru dake

Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara  
Wakare no kotoba wa ira nai  
make it up

Oreta tsubasa o habatakase  
Subete o keshite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari o mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made

Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no boku wa iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuzuku tatakai ni  
Kono mi o subete sasageru dake

REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION..."

the song ended and natsume rushed off the stage quickly and SPADES came onto the stage

ichigo spiked his hair and had little diamonds around one of his eyes and a spade below his other eye and he was wearing a dog collar,a T-shirt and leather pants,riku was removed his bandages and had a spade under one eye and wore no shirt, black capris with lots of chains and a wristband,mikan also had a black spade under one eye and black lipstick,she wore a pair of black jeans with fabric in the shape of an X sticking the legs together and a sleevless turtle neck revealing her belly button

"I reached into the sky  
Omoi wa todokanakute  
Chiisaku sora ni kieta  
Irotoridori no fuusen

I'm alone  
Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo  
Sotto tsunaide kureta

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori  
Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
Tsunaida anata no te wo

Sometimes we fall apart  
Okubyou ni natte shimau kedo  
Kitto hito wa soko kara nanika wo mitsuke daseru hazu

Take my hand  
Moroku fukanzen na futari dakara  
Zutto te wo tsunaide iru

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa  
You are my shining star

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori  
Tears falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
Tsunaida anata wo

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa  
You are my shining star  
You are my shining star"

the song ended and everyone was cheering for joy

"arigato minna-san!i'm gonna give you a special treat tonight" mikan winked and ichigo went up to mic as mikan went to drums

"mabuta ni ukanda kimi no haigo ni  
usubeni no hana ga saiteita  
sugu ni iroasete kuchiteiku no ni  
anna ni mo inochi moyashite

mirai mo erabezu ni shi ni yuku kono kokoro ha  
kegarenaku sumikitta kawa no you ni  
dokomademo nagarete mada minu mukou gishi he to  
mayoi mo naku watatteiku no darou?

kanau hazu no nai futari no negai ha  
yuuyami no oku he to nijindeiku  
kimi ni tsutaetakatta boku no omoi ha  
maiagaru sunaarashi ni kakikesare

sotto harukaze ga hoho wo kusuguru koraeteta namida afureru

kuchibiru kamishimete saigo ni miru hitomi wo  
sarasazu ni unazuita damatta mama  
futari wo hikisaita sokubaku sura nakatta  
ano hi no you ni kitto mata aeru kara...

kanau hazu no nai futari no negai ha  
yuuyami no oku he to nijindeiku  
kimi ni tsutaetakatta boku no omoi ha  
maiagaru sunaarashi ni nomikomare

mou nakanai de kitto mata aeru kara...

todoku basho no nai futari no negai ha  
adokenai kioku de ikitsuzukeru  
kimi ni watasenakatta saigo no tegami ha  
kono mune ni himeta mama de tsureteiku yo"

the song faded away and one word was heard and it was KYAAA(did i just do that)

"arigato everyone this is the end of our show so we must say good night!" ichigo shouted into the mic

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**me:i'm making filler i think...**

**mikan:the song hyuuga sang was redemption by gackt**

**me:the song mikan sang was starless night by olivia**

**riku:the song ichigo sang was last letter by pierrot**


	6. welcome back and ACE

**me:i know i;m making mikan a sadist but i'm not good at making her any thing else oh and give me a break about the grammar i'm not even in junior high yet!yes you heard me i'm a kid but you gotta admit my writing skills kick ass**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

it was a sunday morning and mikan was laying down in the shade of a tree when suddenly someone threw a pie(you thought i was gonna say rock) at her, she easily dodged it and got back to her peace

"hyuuga stop pissing me off so early in the morning" mikan shoutted throwing an ice dart at the bush natsume was hidding in and cutted his cheek

natsume's POV

damn that girl she killed my girl and at this rate she might kill me!

normal POV

natsume rushed off to the forest to visit luna's grave (yah i am so killing him)

"hello shinigami or should i say kuro neko?" reo appeared out of no where

"what the hell do you want?!" natsume got into a fighting stance

"i'm here to give you something back" reo showed him luna's dead body and he made a symbol on luna's forehead and she quickly stood up

"natsume...l-lets go out and play" luna said weakly

"luna..." natsume mumbled

"let's go" luna fell down on the ground

"LUNA!" natsume reached his hand out

"she needs a new life force to survive black cat,mikan's life force to be exact" reo placed his hand on natsume shoulders

"i'll do anything to bring luna back!just name it!" natsume grabbed reo's collar

"you must get mikan, to do tsuki no kaasu(moon curse)" reo dissapeared with the wind

"i'll do it!" natsume ran to the tree mikan was sitting at and jumped to the top of it

"i hate you sakura" natsume muttered under his breath and threw a bomb at mikan who easily dodged it

"tsk" mikan jumped to the top of another tree and saw natsume glaring at her

"bring luna back!" natsume threw another bomb(he doesn't like using his alice cause luna told him not to)

"tch someone might have told him about the curse" mukan jumped into the air and got several ice darts ready to attack

"didn't you here me!i told you to bring my girlfriend back!" natsume continued to attack her

"baka.." mikan muttered as she threw the darts at natsume pinning him to the tree

"bring my girlfriend back you slut!(ooo he gonna get in trouble)" he shoutted

"name calling is it?well let me tell you something..." mikan's face was hidden under her bangs "THE DAMN CURSE WON'T BRING HER BACK!IT'LL BRING HER BACK AS A MONSTER AND YOU'LL LOSE ALL THAT YOU LOVE WHEN IT'S DONE!!!" mikan was furriated

"ha!the only thing i love is my darling luna and she could never be a monster!" natsume melted the ice

"is that so?if that's really how you feel then i can take aoi,ruka,your father and everyone else out of this academy and you won't miss them?i know your mother is gone but not your father,i can easily cut him and everyone elses thread off and leave you and luna hanging there together with life running through you while everyone else is dead and glad your not there" mikan got out a new long katana(her big ass sword is not here for some reason)"or shall i make it the other way around?" mikan pointed the katana at natsume

"mikan nee-chan" aoi spoke stepping out of the shadow

"aoi-chan.." mikan mouthed out

"don't kill nii-san please" aoi had tears in her eyes

"then what should i do?" mikan said

"star curse" aoi reponded

"okay then,natsume hyuuga i give the power to come to the past and bring your true lght here,the light will stay for a week,if you decide to keep you light to yourself moon curse wll be written" mikan's eyes turned pitch black and a red bird in one eye(this looks like a geass from code geass) and time stopped for a split second "release" luna materialized next to mikan

"just say release to destroy her existance" mikan said turning into dust

"luna..." natsume hugged luna

"mmm...natsume " luna said moving her boyfriends arm to her ass(i'm gonna puke)

**censor here,censor there,more censoring**

"that is just gross" aoi backed away slowly(the part ontop of this is not exactly mature)

skip to a 3 days later(the spell last for a month until it's a moon spell)

it was time for narumi's class to go on a field trip outside the gates and this year they made there choice to go to the new hotel openning in Yokohama(t's an actual place) right next to tokyo bay

"i can't wait for the trip" luna snuggled with natsume

**censoring here,there,down there and more censoring**

"this is just gross" the class all moved out of the room(i didn't even know what i was censoring)

god just skip to free day on the trip

"ne,natsume cause it's a free day lets have some fun in the bed" luna shouted from the shower

"we do that every night sugar so lets go out instead" natsume said walking into the shower

**do i have to keep censoring!?**

down by the bay(i'm gonna sing not)

as natsume and his sex crazed(have you seen all the censors?!) girlfriend took a walk around the bay and they heard many shouts and screams

"ms.tsumoto do you know the reason of mikan sakura's dissapearance?" a reporter asked a young lady with short blonde curly hair and too much make up on(blech)

"she probably dropped out cause she knew she would be no match for me" the girl flipped her hair

author's corner

name:chisa tsumoto

looks:short curly blonde hair,thick make up

DOB:december 25

likes:riku,ichigo,pink

hates:mikan,mikan,did i mention mikan

alice:none

normal POV

"oi!don't dare talk about mi-mi like that!" riku shoutted as ichigo nodded with a hard face

"oooh riku-kun,ichigo-kun i was only stating the truth" chisa gave them the puppy dog face

"oi boys why the hell are you here?" natsume glared at riku and ichigo(oh by the way ichigo is still in punk)

"we live here" ichigo pointed to a huge house with the emblem SPADES on the gate

"ichigo-sama,riku-sama do you know anything about ms.mikan's dissapearance" a reporter asked the 2 dream boats (note:my cousin thought the word boys would be boring)

"mikan or as i call her mi-chan as you may know has many alices not including voice pheremone and has used one to switch places with someone who has died" ichigo said into the camera

"interesting,do you have any comments ruka-sama?" the reporter asked again

"mi-chan has been quite kind and revived someone she killed to make that bastard happy" riku pointed at natsume

"sir,what relation do you have with the lead singer of SPADES,mikan sakura" the reporter came infront of natsume

"she's an idiot i knew from the 4th grade" natsume hugged luna close to his body

"ichigo-kun,riku-kun why don't you two join ACE with me" chisa asked sweetly

"ugly" riku brushed her off and she looked at ichigo

"whore" ichigo did the same and she looked back to riku

"hag" he pushed her and she gave teary eyes at ichigo

"bitch" ichigo slapped her (this is so much fun)

"look we will never love you cause we love mikan and your fuck ugly,even if she looked like you she would atleast be beautiful in her heart" riku crossed his arms and glared at the girl

"look at you!your making fun of the most bestest(must make her an idiot) singer ever" luna hugged chisa

"bestest..." riku,ichigo and all the reporters sweatdropped

"oh are you a fan?" chisa looked at luna eagerly

"of course!your single sexy,naughty,bitchy is a must have!"(don't search the song it sucks) luna squealled with happiness

"compare my songs to her songs and she couldn't even count as a singer" chisa said mocking mikan

"your so right she sings like this:

I reached into the sky  
Omoi wa todokanakute  
Chiisaku sora ni kieta  
Irotoridori no fuusen

I'm alone  
Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo  
Sotto tsunaide kureta

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori" luna sang off tone and laughed mockingly

"how does she know that song?" riku and ichigo mumbled quitly so no one could hear

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**me:i know your all upset she's back but wait till next chapter -insert evil laugh-**

**mikan's ghost:you know killing me off is just stupid**

**me:hey atleast you come back to life not as a smex(i will not say S-E-X without some other letters in between)crazed monster**

**mikan:what's the monster part?**

**me:you'll see...you'll see**


	7. release

**me:time to kill them!all of them mwahahaha on high demand**

**mikan's ghost:say wha?**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"i never heard that song before" chisa said looking at luna confused

"probably one of her new ones i guess" luna lied (almost to the death)

"the song hasn't been published yet,the concert at the academy was the only place we have ever played the song" riku interupted

"and luna was dead at the time..." natsume muttered loud enough for everyone

"heh heh,looks like the jig is up" luna rubbed away lots of make up revealing silver scales and white skin

"riku get ready" ichigo warned

"why does mimi have to be so kind" riku bit some skin off his finger

luna grew giant squid tenticals from her sides and devil ears on her head "urgrehoo" her toungue grew 5 feet long and her legs turned into those of a horse

natsume's POV

what happened to my beautiful girlfriend she changed,she doesn't seem like the girl i fell in love with...

_flashback_

_"class meet luna koizumi" i heard the gaylord introduced_

_"ohayo minna-san!" i heard her scream,for a minute i thought she was polka dots_

_"luna-chan you may sit next to natsume who will be your partner" i stood up about to dissagree_

_"no way gaylord" i slammed my hand on the desk_

_"natsume-kun i'm sure if we get to know each other we could be friends" the new kid said walking to the seat only to trip on a step making her skirt flip up revealing polka dots...just like mikan_

_"tch,fine but only for today" i covered my face with my manga_

_end flashback_

that's right... i only liked her because she acted like mikan,why was i such an idiot

normal POV

"hyuuga call out the release!we can't hold this monster off any longer" riku jumped backwards

"RELEASE" natsume shoutted and mikan appeared out of no where

"what the hell?!how is luna still here!?" mikan got out her huge ass sword

"i think she took to much of hyuuga's life force" ichigo said wiping away his sweat

"damn then we need to weaken her so we can get her throught the gate" mikan clenched her fist and looked at natsume "hyuuga get everyone out of here and then come straight back" mikan instructed

"hai" natsume rushed the reporters and everyone else to a safe place a mikan,ichigo and riku continued to fight

"ichigo riku do beast fire technique now" mikan made a wall of ice

"we will try" riku's body was taken over by a flaming sparrow and ichigo started an explosion which sent riku in the air,he crashed down on luna causing her arm to fall off

"ice make:great lion!" mikan made a giant lion out of ice which started moving and tackled luna

"do you think we weakened her enough?!" ichigo asked

"we need a little more power" mikan was breathing heavily and natsume came back sweatting

"took you long enough hyuuga" riku turned back into his normal form

"ichigo,hyuuga mind mmaking a giant fire path?riku sommon the ember dragon!" mikan instructed spitting flames at luna

"dammit mikan!stop over working your self let us finish the fight!" riku said angrily

"fine but it's your fault if you die!" mikan breathe was getting alittle more stable "ichigo lets open the gate fast" mikan muttered and ichigo nodded as natsume and riku started to fight luna

"from mortals world we call apon the" mikan and ichigo placed their hands infront of each other "let light and dakness past through our vains and open the gate to the place of your past" a holy light could be seen and a circle with many seals inside appeared below them "we realease the seal of the gate!" mikan said in a commanding voice

luna slowly got sucked into the gate by hideous black creatures

"what the hell was that!?" natsume was horrified by what he just saw

"the dead...,kinda like the alchemy in your manga books only worse"riku snapped his fingers and the gate dissapeared "the gate appeared in front of you a few weeks ago so luna could come out but you probably couldn't see it.you know mimi tried the same thing as you once to bring back herr grandfather" riku walked off to take ichigo and mikan back home

at the SPADES mansion

"should we just foward our plans to kill him" riku asked mikan and ichigo who were now sitting up

"if we do it be alot quicker" ichigo commented

"who cares?as long as he's miserable we can have fun"mikan drank some tea

"in other words you plan to kill him yourself" riku ate a scone

"doesn't she always?" ichigo chuckled and mikan bonked them on the head

"when you 2 kill it's so boring" mikan finished her tea

"whatever,anyways lets go out for a fly" riku summoned 3 eagles

"fined but if it drops me this time you die" ichigo's mouth twitched

"you guys comming or not" mikan jumped out the window followed by one of the eagleswho grabbed her arm

"let's go before mikan gets to far" ichigo shoutted and did the same followed by riku

a beach

everyone was on the beach enjoying the sun time and playing in the water,even natsume

"ruka put this on" hotaru held up a bikini(i couldn't help it!it's hilarious)

"hotaru!" ruka buried his face in the sand and everyone was laughing at him like there was no tommorow but then something blocked their sunlight and it was...a giant cookie!(i'm searious)

"what the hell is that" everyone said looking at anna

"this time i didn't do it!i swear i didn't cook anything today yet!" anna was sweating like a turkey named bob on thanksgiving

the others didn't quite beleive her until they heard something comming from the sky

"ichigo!riku!why the hell did you put a freakin cookie there!" mikan shoutted at her friends

"ichigo made me do it!" riku pointed at ichigo

"i couldn't cook it with a normal oven" ichigo gave her the puppy dog face

"i invented that face and make a freakin exsplosion instead of blocking the sun!" mikan shoutted

everyone sweatdropped and watched the 3 bicker about the giant cookie(this is comedy relief cause everything was so searious awhile ago so yeah)

"what a great way to end the trip" hotaru took dozens and dozens of pics "i'm gonna make millions" yet again she had money signs in her eyes

"this is just creepy" ruka shook his head

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**me:ok 2 down 1 to go**

**mikan:how did the slut chisa die**

**me:luna ate her**

**mikan:uh huh**

**me:oh by the way i'm making a short sequel of the sequel when this is done**

**mikan:is it gonna become a whole series of fanfics**

**me:nah but anyways it takes place 5 year later, the alice academy no longer exist and the start takes place in the last chapter of this fic so no skippy**


	8. choose or i just stop

**ATTENTION READERS**

**as you may know i have a short attention span so this story may or may not continue and i'll just kill absolutely EVERYONE off.But as a gift to the readers i'll let them choose**

**1.i kill them all off with a hideous disease**

**2.we continue with slower updates and i only kill natsume and sluts off**

**3.the AAO kills everyone**

**4.natsume and mikan get married(if you choose this one i'll send you off to the antartic with nothing but a pillow and hair gel to keep you company)**


	9. gift from the heart

**me:for any who did get my memo there will NOT be a sequel of this sequel cause i want to start writing something a little more painful**

**mikan:just get on with the story**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

the field trip was over and mikan was alone in the academy cause riku and ichigo haven't properly enrolled yet

"okay who can answer this question:9x56-3.52+111" jinno asked writing the the question on the board (do you know the answer?)and mikan's hand shot up

"361.25" mikan said smoothly using an alice to write it on the board

"good now ms.shouda(she didn't die) answer this question:5+358-1" jinno instructed(this one isn't too hard)

now mikan knew the answer so she showed no signs on interest except for the chance to see sumire shocked

"uhh...um 78?"(the answer is 4)sumire answered nervously

"INCORRECT!MS.SHOUDA YOU SHOULD SPEND LESS TIME CHASING BOYS AND MORE TIME STUDING LIKE MS.SAKURA" jinno sent an electric currency at sumire

"the answer is 4 fat dog" mikan stared at sumire un interested

"now lets do some real work that may show up on a test" jinno said writing the problem 52x17-82-5x504+8-1+5-2+56(i'm not gonna even try)

after hour of numb sucking questions which mikan answered all correctly they were free to go and ignore all signs of math homework

"mikan sakura,captain of the kendo,soccer and track club" a masculant voice said

"fuck off dark" you muttered

"well hun i won't fuck off but i will fuck you"(no lemons for you horny ppl so ha) a boy with black hair and glasses stepped out of the stepped out of the shadow his arm stretched out

mikan setted him to a black crisp and continued walking,she had to deal with this alot so let's just say the male population has died down alot

"class!just because i feel like it,tommorow you are required to give all your classmates a gift!" narumi announced

"ughhh,that bastard can be so annoying" mikan walked to her room

mikan's room

mikan was making necklaces from tiger teeth she got from the tiger head she killed last week

"hmm looks like i'm out" she threw the tiger head in a waste bin and looking at a list with all the students names in it and the last one was none other than natsume -cough-idiot-cough- hyuuga "hmm i could get a dog to crap in a bowl and say it's pudding but he might notice the stench" mikan rubbed her chin and then snapped her fingers "i know!" she went on her computer and started working

next day

"minna-san it is time to exchange your gifts" narumi anounced and everyone started throwing wrappers around,talking and laughing

"sakura-san..."natsume said quietly "here" natsume place a white box with a dirty pink ribbon

mikan openned it and stared wide eye at the thing inside

"i was gonna give it to you when we were 10 but then you left" natsume said his face flushed with colour

"arigato" mikan said slightly smiling and natsume left

mikan reached into her pack and pulled out a thin gift and walked up to natsume who was of course reading his manga "oi baka!" she shoutted at him and threw the picture on the table "Next time wait for me to give you your gift" mikan walked away

natsume threw the red and black paper off and found a picture of him and mikan when they were 10 holding hands (hotaru threatened persona to make him do that)

"if only i could have stayed like that" mikan walked away leaving the words stuck in the air

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**me:sorry it is short but the story ends really soon in a chapter or so**

**mikan:does natsume die this time?**

**me:fuck yah**

**riku:why am i cut out of the story?**

**me:cause i am mean**


	10. death over love

**me:okay the story will be comming to an end soon**

**mikan:joy to the world!hyuuga will be dead!i'll bbq his head**

**me:okay,let's get going**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

it was still the day where narumi forced people to give others gift and natsume spent his time looking at mikan

_'if only i could have stayed like that'_ the words circled his mind _'does she miss the time she spent with me?does she hate herself?' _questions circled his mind and when classes were over and the night was dead all he could hear was _"tommorow will be a good day for you"_ those were the last words from the mikan he first met and loved

in mikan's room

mikan looked at the stars "i can't be soft anymore,i have no love,i have no life,if i died then life would go on,my goal is to eliminate the dirty,those who have gone against the wishes of god,i will create a holy world where god no longer has to deal with the dirty" mikan reminded herself as large angel wings came out of her back

mikan rested her head on her pillow and sighed remembering when she was a foolish 10 year old _'falling in love?the stupidest thing a human could ever think of' _mikan fell asleep

next day

mikan was early for class and sat in her old seat,she felt a pang in her heart so she tried to move but couldn't.for some reason she wanted to rewind to a happier time but she was already happy,wasn't she?she got out of the seat and went to her normal one when she heard feet tapping and soon students came in and talked to each other

* * *

days passed,then weeks,then months,soon it was winter and the snow was lightly falling

mikan was outside looking at the waiting,waiting to see when the snow would stop falling and when she could forever be alone in a pure world with her brother,ichigo and riku.that was all she really wanted

it was the same day of the same month at the same time where mikan had her last mission,to kill natsume hyuuga

"i'll purify this world of the dirty" mikan said stepping outside in a white dress,even though it was winter she couldn't feel a thing at all,it was just a slight wind to mikan

she went to the northern forest and waited for natsume to come,she knew he would,she just knew it

she sat in a tree and watch as natsume sat under the exact same tree,she felt warm tears roll down her face when she heard him whisper the words she hasn't heard since her grand father sent a letter which was 6 years ago.she shook it off and took out her long katana,it was clean just like she wanted the world to be

"bai bai" she said silently sneeking up behind natsume and cutting him in half (so many of you wanted a mikan X natsume pairing so i'll give you some of it)

"mikan.." his eyes widen and he dropped to the ground.mikan flipped his body over "i always thought you would be the last thing i saw before i died" he said with a slight smirk and closed his eyes

"thank you" mikan said queitly as tears fell from her face yet she wasn't angry or sad,they just dripped from her eyes

_'i love you mikan'_ the words played through her mind

"there is no such thing as love,you get married and have a child then you are done" mikan walked away

8 years later

a little girl was in her attic searching threw her mother's stuff.she found books and clothes but no pictures at all but then she came across a small diamond box and openned it,inside was a locket and a picture of a certain brunnete holding hands with a handsome raven haired boy.she rushed down several stairs and showed the picture to her father who ripped it from her hands

the man ran out where his wife mikan was tending to the gardens and he had a knife in his hand.when mikan turned around he stabbed her

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal) **

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) 

_snow_

_it's blank and boring_

_but when it is touched by blood_

_it changes and becomes_

_red snow_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**me:mikan X natsume sorta,natsume dies,mikan dies and it explains the title**

**naruto:the song is called the animal i have become by three days grace!**

**me:how do naruto characters keep comming here?**

**me:and to everyone who plans to make their own fanfic gambatte!**

**till then ja ne!**


	11. death is betteran alternitive ending

**me:okay the story will be comming to an end soon**

**mikan:joy to the world!hyuuga will be dead!i'll bbq his head**

**me:okay,let's get going**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

it was still the day where narumi forced people to give others gift and natsume spent his time looking at mikan

_'if only i could have stayed like that'_ the words circled his mind _'does she miss the time she spent with me?does she hate herself?' _questions circled his mind and when classes were over and the night was dead all he could hear was _"tommorow will be a good day for you"_ those were the last words from the mikan he first met and loved

in mikan's room

mikan looked at the stars "i can't be soft anymore,i have no love,i have no life,if i died then life would go on,my goal is to eliminate the dirty,those who have gone against the wishes of god,i will create a holy world where god no longer has to deal with the dirty" mikan reminded herself as large angel wings came out of her back

mikan rested her head on her pillow and sighed remembering when she was a foolish 10 year old _'falling in love?the stupidest thing a human could ever think of' _mikan fell asleep

next day

mikan was early for class and sat in her old seat,she felt a pang in her heart so she tried to move but couldn't.for some reason she wanted to rewind to a happier time but she was already happy,wasn't she?she got out of the seat and went to her normal one when she heard feet tapping and soon students came in and talked to each other

* * *

days passed,then weeks,then months,soon it was winter and the snow was lightly falling 

mikan was outside looking at the waiting,waiting to see when the snow would stop falling and when she could forever be alone in a pure world with her brother,ichigo and riku.that was all she really wanted

it was the same day of the same month at the same time where mikan had her last mission,to kill natsume hyuuga

"i'll purify this world of the dirty" mikan said stepping outside in a white dress,even though it was winter she couldn't feel a thing at all,it was just a slight wind to mikan

she went to the northern forest and waited for natsume to come,she knew he would,she just knew it

she sat in a tree and watch as natsume sat under the exact same tree,she felt warm tears roll down her face when she heard him whisper the words she hasn't heard since her grand father sent a letter which was 6 years ago.she shook it off and took out her long katana,it was clean just like she wanted the world to be

"bai bai" she said silently sneeking up behind natsume and cutting him in half

"mikan.." he spat out,those were his last words and mikan,she was proud of finishing the job

"does he not understand that i am gonna purify the world?" mikan kicked over his body and gave a slight smirk

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal) **

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) 

_snow_

_it's blank and boring_

_but when it is touched by blood_

_it changes and becomes_

_red snow_

8 years later

mikan was outside she was so happy because to day was the day natsume hyuuga,the worlds most annoying douche bag died,oh how happy she was.she looked around not a criminal insight and not a bully either and it was all thanks to god.not her but the one who looks over her

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**me:okay i have made a alternative chapter for you hyuuga haters**

**naruto:the song is called the animal i have become by three days grace!**

**me:how do naruto characters keep comming here?**

**me:and to everyone who plans to make their own fanfic gambatte!**

**till then ja ne!**


End file.
